Almas Miserables
by NoLongerNala
Summary: Fueron almas miserables que tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse.


Estaba frente a su tumba, _otra vez._

Se había prometido a si misma no volver,olvidarlo y seguir con su vida,porque sabia que no era sano aferrarse a las personas que ya se habían ido.

Después de todo,decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo,vivir con su ausencia le era tan doloroso,como si alguien le hubiera arrancado algo que era vital para vivir.

Era incapaz de olvidarse de la calidez que él le brindaba en las noches,cuando ella huía de casa y se refugiaba en sus brazos como una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?.-Un sollozo se escapo de sus labios,Su rostro completo de lágrimas reflejaba todo el dolor ante la pérdida de un ser querido,alguien que había dejado un hueco en su corazón.

Se rescosto sobre la tierra,sin importarle en lo más mínimo en que el suelo estuviera húmedo por las largas lluvias de toda la semana.

Con el paso de los minutos se durmió con la mirada fija en la lápida que claramente se podía llegar a ver el nombre de el reciente fallecido.

Un joven hombre que murió heroicamente protegiendo a los débiles que no podían protegerse a si mismos.

Jason Todd,que había burlado a la muerte en una ocasión,estaba metros bajo tierra,y está vez de forma definitiva.

Aún después de todo el dolor y las lágrimas derramadas,ella en ningún momento se arrepentia de haberlo conocido.

Su mundo gris y sin vida había cambiado al conocerlo.

Pero no había que equivocarse,no era la historia donde la chica triste corría a los brazos de su valiente caballero y su mundo se llenaba de colores.

Porque Jason Todd no era el caballero de brillante armadura de los cuentos de hadas,era una persona que estaba rota,un hombre que día a día debia vivir con sus pecados,un hombre con olor a muerte y manos manchadas de sangre.

Él era dolor,traumas y heridas sin cicatrizar,pero aún sabiendo todo eso,ella decidió enamorarse.

Se conocieron afueras de una discoteca,ella había salido con la esperanza de emborracharse para poder olvidarse de todos los errores,promesas vacías y responsabilidades que tenía encima,pero todo se fue al carajo cuando un tipo comenzo a tocarla con total confianza cuando ambos bailaban.

Ella se lo advirtió,pero él no hizo caso.

Un ojo hinchado fue lo que se llevo de su parte,el estaba a punto de responder - _de una forma para nada amistosa-_ ,cuando un guardia acudió hasta el lugar debido al ajetreo que se había formado. Ella decidió que lo mejor opción era virarse de una maldita vez de ese lugar antes de tener más problemas que no era capaz de sobrellevar.

Y al salir,a unos cuantos metros de la discoteca,pudo ver a un chico que se encontraba en una injusta pelea de seis hombres contra él.

Estaba hecho pedazos,su bello rostro se encontraba lleno de heridas,su labio sangraba,una sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara,sus piernas temblaban,a penas pudiendo soportar su propio peso,pero aún así,él no cayó al suelo ni una sola vez.

Algo dentro de ella se conmovió al verlo lleno de heridas,sangrando, manteniéndose de pie,decidido a no caer.

 _Le recordaba a ella_.

Fueron almas miserables,incomprendidas por la sociedad,personas tan dañadas que no tenían la posibilidad de ser reparadas,pero que tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse y hacer de su vida un poco menos miserable al tenerse el uno al otro.

Pero por azares de la vida,tal vez por un simple capricho del destino,lo alejaron de ella,arrebatandole lo único por lo que seguía viva.

Despertó sintiéndose perdida y desorientada,tardó unos segundos en despavilarse- _debido al sueño-_ ,se levantó con dificultad,sacudió su ropa y se dirigió a paso lento hasta la salida del cementerio.

Estaba oscuro,la mayoría de luces estaban descompuestas o a penas podian iluminar el camino y ninguna alma se podía llegar a ver por ningún lado debido a que era pasado medianoche.

En ese preciso momento,al estar caminando por las frías y solitarias avenidas de la ciudad fue que de un golpe recordó las palabras de su madre.

 _"Debes tener cuidado cuándo oscurece y el sol ya no puede iluminar tu camino,hay mucha gente a la espera para poder hacerte daño;debes caminar a un paso rapido y estar alerta a todo momento"._

Se encogió de hombros al oír la voz de su madre en su cabeza,ya nada importaba,porque no había algo por el que vivir,si alguien quería hacerle daño,ella no lo evitaría,con suerte la mataría y pondría fin a su triste existencia.

Camino despreocupadamente por varias calles hasta encontrar su objetivo;Un puente suficientemente alto para matarla,junto con una gran y peligrosa carretera donde varios autos pasaban a grandes velocidades.

Miro hacia ambos lados,acersiorandose que ningún impertinente la pudiera detener.

Una vez segura de su decisión,puso ambos pies en la barandilla,tomo una bocanada de aire,cerró ambos ojos, decidida a dar un paso al frente y acabar con su vida, cuando algo la detuvo antes de poder poner un pie en el aire.

 _"No lo hagas,princesa"_

La voz de Jason había sonado dentro de su cabeza,con ese estúpido sobrenombre que tanto detestaba.

Innumerables veces le había dicho que no la llamará así,porque ella no era una princesa ni mucho menos,sólo era una alma vacía que vagaba por la vida con la esperanza de que alguna vez su existencia terminara.

Una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios,lágrimas que caían por sus ojos ante todos los recuerdos que la atacaron,viendose incapaz de protegerse de ellos.

Tantos momentos que le Había regalado ese idiota de chaqueta negra y mirada azulada.

Fue cuando una pregunta surgió en ella,¿De verdad podía vivir sin él?,claro que podía,pero no quería hacerlo sin él,su todo,la razón de sus sonrisas y el encargado de sostenerla cuando se caía a pedazos.

Porque Jason Todd había sido más que su amante;había sido su amigo,compañero,su cómplice y la única persona que comprendía su dolor.

Bajo de la barandilla con sumo cuidado para no caer accidentalmente,poniendo ambos pies sobre el suelo.

-Más te vale recibirme con los brazos abiertos,Jason Todd,porque será jodidamente difícil vivir sin ti.

 _Porque no hay peor infierno que vivir sin ti._


End file.
